1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a mounting system and more particularly, to a system for mounting a panel in spaced relation to an existing window.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In the prior art it is recognized to secure glass sheets in spaced relationship to an existing window to provide heat insulation. Representative prior art teachings may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,047,086; 2,221,005; 2,504,700; 2,545,901; 2,716,783; 3,214,879 and 3,831,319.
In general, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,221,005; 3,214,879 and 2,716,783 teach that a sheet of glass may be added to a sash in spaced relation to a window secured in the ash. The drawback of this prior art technique is that the mounting facilities are not versatile. More particularly, mounting facilities used for casement windows are not easily adapted to vertically or horizontally sliding sash windows.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,319 teaches an anti-glare translucent weather shield pivotally mounted to the outside of a wall structure. For practical reasons, the shield can only be mounted on the outside of this structure. This type of mounting is expensive because structural support, e.g., a platform or ladder is needed when installing the shield.
In general, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,047,086 and 2,504,700 and 2,545,901 teach the installation of storm windows. The need for frame members to size the opening for the storm windows and installing the frame members makes the practice of the above teachings expensive. Further, the mounting is to the exterior of the structure requiring ladders or other support facilities to install the mountings.
It would be advantageous therefore to provide an inexpensive and versatile mounting system for adding a glass sheet in spaced relation to an existing window. Further it would be advantageous to provide a mounting system that makes the added sheet a noise shield.